Alexis Adalfungus
Alexis Adalfungus was one of the most prominent historians of his time as well as one of the oldest of the Arkhaios ever to live. He was born around 80 AH in a small, independent Arkhaios outpost in the Moldering Swamps (this outpost no longer exists today). While the average lifespan of an Arkhaios is around 500 years, he was still alive'' nine centuries after his birth. There is intense debate as to whether he died or simply vanished from the public eye, opting to continue his life's work in secret. By the time of his disappearance he had no living family or friends, having outlived them all. Notable Works Alexis had a deep desire to uncover the many mysteries hidden behind the world he lived in. Having seen so many strange centuries after The Fall, he saw all of the inaccuracies that emerged in historical or otherwise scholarly texts. His first major work was ''A History of the Races: Volume I, which remained incomplete up until his disappearance. He outlined the history of what he was able to uncover starting from The Two (Eluvani and Orcs) all the way until the final stand of the Tidalis Empire, covering every race up until that time. Next he moved onto World of Tethys, Age of Fire ''which was a massive work detailing the entire history spanning 69 AF through the year 0 and continuing on to the year 916 AF, the year he completed the work. It details The Fall, the early wars, the Five Centuries War and the aftermath (which included the Four Abominations). Upon the completion of this work, he moved onto his ''World of Tethys, Age of Ages ''where he details the history of the world dating back to the year 5,000 all the way to year 70 (missing The Fall by one year). His final major work before his disappearance was titled ''The Plight of Aulus, a history of the life, death and everything in between (including the infamous Four Abominations) for the troubled Emperor Aulus. There is evidence that he had begun his A History of the Races: Volume II ''before apparently leaving his house in the Everlasting Forests in a hurry, never to be seen again. He left behind a huge amount of notes that were obviously missing some pages as if he had grabbed some and left others in a haphazard fashion. Disappearance ''The Plight of Aulus ''was completed in 947 AF, 17 years after his completion of ''World of Tethys, Age of Ages. In 948, he mysteriously vanished from his house in the Everlasting Forests. There is much debate centered around this subject. Obviously being over 10 centuries old at the time of his disappearance he was far, far beyond the average age for an Arkhaios (and possibly the oldest to ever live). But, again, there is no sign of death: only signs that he left in a hurry. No body was ever found, no will, no note to suggest his imminent death: but it is still very probably that he did die due to his advanced age. Perhaps one day we will figure out the fate of this man, one of the greatest historians (if not THE greatest) ever to live.